lethantia_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Apply for Minecraft Tribes
Introduction to the Application Process Welcome to the application page of Minecraft Tribes! On this page, you will be taught the rules of the Minecraftian social, strategic and competitive game of Minecraft Tribes. You will also get to be accustomed to the application process and how to become an official competitor in the game. At the bottom of the page are the instructions to submit an application for me to see. Try to make your application the best it can be, as if there are more than the needed applications for the cast of the competition, only the people submitting the best application forms will be selected onto Minecraft Tribes. Why Apply? *I've created this page to incorporate a more organized approach for selecting people for Minecraft Tribes. Instead of simply asking to be in the game, I, as the creator of Minecraft Tribes need people to be willing to participate for sure, rather than opting to, then not participating at all. I need people to show commitment to the idea that they will for sure play in the competition, and by submitting an application, it shows me their initiative and determination to compete for real. *I also want people to apply, rather than verbally asking to join, for the reason of an application process making the game seem authentic and professional. When an application process is established, people can get a glimpse into the game, thereby actually deciding if they want to commit to the game. Qualifications *A computer with a decently working internet connection. *A currently working Minecraft account. You obviously need this to play. *A manageable Skype account. This is because you will need this to communicate and talk with your tribemates, in addition to being able to cooperate and strategize easily in challenges. *The willingness to play as long as you are in the competition. We've had a quitter or two in the game before. *A knowledge of how this game works. If you do not know, HERE is the link to the game's first season's Wikia page. Submitting an Applicaton Form How to send your application: #The best way to send your application is through Skype. Simply message me through a direct chat; DO NOT '''send me your application in a group chat. I check my Skype messages '''every day and can contact you very quickly. #If you cannot reach me via Skype, do not have my Skype contact or do not have Skype yet (You will need it in the competition frequently for tribal communication), you can do a number of things. You can either: *If you have a Wikia account, feel free to comment below saying that you cannot contact me through Skype. I check this page regularly and will continue to do so every coming season of Minecraft Tribes. I will soon enough get to you and help you out. *If you have my contact on any other social communications application on a computer or mobile device such as, Gmail, Google Hangouts, iMessage, Steam, etc., go ahead and either send an e-mail or message containing your application. I moderately check my e-mails, messages, "recents", etc., and will be able to read them. What to put in your application: Please put the answers down to EVERY 'question below: #Your real-life name; don't worry, this won't be shown on this website. #Your Minecraft username; this is what we'll put as your in-game alias. #Previous ''Minecraft Tribes experience; if you have no experience in this game, put in "None". If you have any experience playing in the game, put down the number of your season, and your placing at the end of the game. Example, "Season 1, 4th Place" #Skills that you believe would help you in this game. #Estimate of how long you've played Minecraft. #How you would play in this game. Examples, "ruthless and cutthroat", "I would allign with weak people", "physically threatening", "I want to be non-threatening to others". #What kind of person you would want on your tribe. #Any other information that you would want me to know concerning Minecraft Tribes or Minecraft? 'Disclaimer: Please DO NOT post your application on the comment section of this page or any ''Lethantia Network Wiki article by ANY MEANS. This is because your applications should be sent in private, whereas no one should be able to look at what you've written to apply. Thank You. '- Applications for Season 2 of ''Minecraft Tribes are due by June 20, 2016.'''